Are you gonna stay?
by Eirenare
Summary: [AU (alternative universe) of League of Legends] What if Jayce and Viktor would have met each other in a very different way to what the lore tells, way before, being younger, and Jayce was in Viktor's life as a friend when Blitzcrank got stolen...?


_This little closed fanfic is only a piece of the puzzle that I'm "building" about this AU._

 _Later on I'll post more pieces of story when I finish writing them: how Viktor and Jayce met, both trivial and important moments about his relationship, consequences of Blitzcrank's steal for them... In conclusion, tell for which path would have gone their lives if the circunstances about their first meeting were different. I hope you like it! And as ever, constructive reviews are welcome, and if you see mistakes in the text, just tell me and I'll correct them._

 _Have a nice day! ^^_

 _(*) (In this fanfiction Jayce is 16-17 years old, and Viktor is 22-23 years old)_

 _(Copyrights: League of Legends, Viktor and Jayce belong obviously to Riot Games. To me, it only belongs the story itself that I've created using Riot's characters and world. The revision of the translation -the original text was written in Spanish by me and written in English by me as well- was done by a friend)_

 ** _Are you gonna stay?_**

— Vik?

Again, no answer. Jayce took a deep breath before knocking softly the door, once again, with his knuckles. He had already looked through the whole house in search of the Zaunite scientist, and the only possible places where he might be were the street or his room. Knowing him as much as he did, he knew which of the two places he would have never gone, being in such a bad mood.

But he still was obtaining no answer, and that bothered the young Piltovian.

— Let me in, Vik, please...

That had been a very tough day for both of them. The blow of seeing how Professor Stanwick Pididly, together with the Law enforcement, took away from Viktor his Blitzcrank while giving a hint of an arrogant smile and waving at his face the documents that awarded him the idea of the project, was more than the Zaunite could bear. Neither him nor Jayce could have done something to stop it: on paper, Viktor had stolen Pididly the idea of Blitzcrank and, afterwards, he had presented it as his, being put in charge of the team that would create it behind Stanwick's back.

And the only thing that Jayce had been able to do for Viktor, amid confusion, was holding him when his legs failed him and a strong dizziness hit him, preventing him from falling flat on his face to the ground. He had never seen him breathing with such an excessive agitation. He had never seen him so affected and hurt, or sobbing. He looked so fragile that it broke Jayce's heart. Oh, how Jayce would have loved to be able to put those papers into that certain part of Pididly where the sun couldn't reach and kick him out of the house, instead of feeling such impotence...

As soon as those undesirable guests left Viktor told him, with a trembling voice, that he wanted to be alone and that he was going to his room to lie down for a while. Jayce couldn't have done anything besides nodding and accepting it and, with rage still boiling in his veins, stretching out on the couch. He didn't have known what else to do, he actually was too much stunned to think clearly. And without realizing, in the end he had fallen asleep.

When he woke up and noticed that some hours had passed and night had already come, the first thing he did was searching for Viktor in order to try to talk to him.

But, judging by the situation, either his friend had fell asleep because of psychological exhaustion as well, or he simply didn't want to see his face... Or maybe the third option, the one that suddenly had emerged in his thoughts, the one he was being afraid of, it was the one that Viktor was having or had in mind. Just thinking about it sent a shiver all over his back, and his concern grew.

 _I hope he hasn't done anything silly..._

With the heart beating quickly, Jayce decided to open the door a tad and lean out slightly.

He felt a certain relief as soon as he saw that his friend was in bed, with his back facing him and covered to the crowd with the blankets, and seeing that everything, in theory, was in order. But even so, he needed to be sure that Viktor didn't have self-harmed or something similar. He entered as silently as he could to not to wake his friend up, but then Viktor's voice, a bit hoarse, surprised him when he was getting closer.

— Go away, Jayce...

His voice sounded so sad... He got a lump in his throat hearing him that way. Viktor have always had a cheerful touch within what was his straight personality, and seeing him like that was painful.

— Let me see you —he requested him with a soft tone.

He heard then a grunt coming from below the blankets as they smoothed out with Viktor's movements, who sat up slowly and turned to his friend. It was something whose negation was senseless, although he hated having to show to him how his face was at that moment. When Jayce saw his listless and depressed expression he felt a stabbing pain in the chest. They could be perfectly seen the lines that his tears have left in his pale cheeks, and he had red eyes. He checked out quickly at a glance his friend's body and confirmed that, at least in that sense, he was OK.

— Is it already over? —the faint voice of the Zaunite could be heard with a subtle irritated tone. So weak did he believed him?

Jayce sighed.

— I'm sorry for having doubted, it's just that I saw you so bad that... —he stammered and, right after, he shook his head, nervous; he didn't want to choose wrong words— I wanted to check that you were alright, that's all. I was worried about you.

Viktor returned to lie down then, once again with his back facing him, and covered himself with the blankets, as if that could isolate him from the world and what had happened that tragic day. At that moment, his whole being was a chaos of emotions that he didn't know how to manage, and he wasn't in the mood for anything.

— Then, leave.

The brusqueness of the words of his friend confused Jayce, and he would lie if he said that it didn't hurt him. It was the first time that he talked to him that way, when he just wanted to have a conversation with Viktor, even if it was a short one. He just wanted to stay with him and comfort him or, at least, try to.

— Vik, I...

Viktor's tone hardened. He didn't want to see anyone.

— I want to be alone.

His words made him feel even worse, he noticed that his eyes were getting wet and his sight became slightly hazy and he blinked a couple of times to see better. He understood his friend, but, was it really necessary for him saying it like that? They were friends...

— I only want to help you... —the voice of the young Piltovian boy trembled.

But what he wasn't expecting was that Viktor, in a rage outburst, would sit up instantly after hearing that and, looking him right in the eyes, shout to him the way he shouted.

— OUT! —he bawled, his chest rising and falling in an agitated way.

Jayce felt that like a slap given with full strength. It haven't impacted on his face, but it did on something more important. And damn if it hurt. It hurt infinitely more. He couldn't hold back the tears that had started to emerge and, being a nervous wreck and shaking, he decided to get out of the room _ipso facto_.

It was then when, with a pang of reality and lucidity, Viktor realized the monstrosity of his act, and his own words hit him with the same strength that they did to the Piltovian. With only that, he have just shattered Jayce and damaged their relationship... Probably in an irreparable way.

 _What have I done...?_ , was the anguished thought that repeated in his mind like an echo. How could he have said that to Jayce, to his kindred spirit?

Reacting quickly, and before his friend could leave, he stood up hastily and grabbed him by the shirt's sleeve, too much ashamed of himself to dare even touch his hand or give him one of those hugs they were so used to.

— WAIT! —he shouted at Jayce, making him stop. But this time, his shout was very different: instead of reflecting anger, irritation and frustration, it oozed regret and fear— Wait... Please, listen to me— he begged him. He noticed then that he was trembling like a fawn—. I... I'm sorry —he stammered, being in a high nervous state and afraid of Jayce's next reacion like he have ever feared—. I've been an idiot treating you that way, you don't deserve anything like that, you've been so nice to me, always by my side, and... And I understand that you're angry, that you feel hurt. But I'm truly sorry... —Was he crying too?— I... I don't want to lose you, Jayce, but if you want to leave and never see me again... I would understand it.

It took him a lot to say the last thing, but actually... What right did the have to ask Jayce to stay with him, to not leave him alone?

It was then when he set free the sleeve of the Piltovian's shirt and lowered his eyes to the ground, waiting with fear the reaction.

Jayce turned around, hesitant.

— In fact... I was only going to go for a stroll to clear my mind and think for a while —he scratched his neck, looking at other side, and sniffled when he realized he was having a runny nose. When he dared to look at him directly, he gave a hint of a tremulous smile— How am I going to leave you alone? All the more being how you are right now? You fool! —he laughed slightly, drying his tears with the palms of his hands abruptly— I understand what you're suffering. You're not an idiot, Vik, it's just that right now you're enduring an anxiety crisis and your feelings are on the edge, nothing else. Yes, I'm not denying it, they've hurt me, but... I could never abandon you, you're just having a bad time. And friends support each other in the good and in the bad, isn't it? —he smiled warmly.

And he wasn't lying. He didn't have the intention of leaving him, he would have never done that. No matter how much his words have hurted him, he knew that his friend wasn't like that as per usual... And Jayce have felt the need of going out of there for a while, going somewhere where he could relax to try to think how to deal with the situation.

When Viktor heard Jayce he stood still in the spot, looking at his face with surprise painted on his. The words came out on their own. It was just what he've been thinking that moment.

— How did I have so much luck with you...?

Jayce laughed for that and, when his laughter stopped, he got closer to Viktor and hugged him tight, which he answered hugging him back.

— Vik... —he whispered— You'll see how everything will be okay. I'm not going to desert you.

There was something more that Jayce could have said to him. Just... Something more. But it wasn't the moment. Not now. He would wait until seeing Viktor more prepared to hear it, until a sensible time would have passed so that he would have recovered a bit from that emotional blow.

— Thank you —said Viktor, leaning his forehead on his shoulder.

 _What would become of me without you...?_

If he had lost Jayce, he would have never forgiven himself. The Piltovian knew that he meant very much for the Zaunite, but he had no idea that it was a lot more than he thought.

— You're welcome —answered Jayce, rubbing his back with a hand in an affectionate gesture.

When they let go of each other, Viktor sighed and went to sit in the bed. There have been tons of emotions in a day alone, and he was rather worn out. Jayce saw him like that and decided that they've already had enough chat for the moment; now he should let him try to sleep.

— Well... I'm not sure if you've noticed but it's already nighttime, so I'm going to the guest room, and...

— Wait —Jayce stood motionless, awaiting. Viktor cleared then his throat before going to say what he was going to say—. Are you gonna stay with me tonight?

Jayce blinked twice, a bit dazed, but finally smiled.

— Of course.

Viktor wasn't expecting a yes as an answer, and that made him feel a bit of warmth in a day that have been one of the worse in his life, if not the worst. He've felt embarrassed asking Jayce to sleep with him, because it may have sounded childish, but he didn't want to feel lonely that night... He wanted to feel safe, kept companied by something more than the nightmares he was sure they would pester him.

The Zaunite lied down in the mattress, facing the wall, and trying to let enough space for Jayce on the other side. It wasn't a very big bed, so they would be a little squashed, but none of them minded that too much.

Viktor noted the bed creak under Jayce's weight, settling by his side, and felt a light tickling in his neck when Jayce's breath brushed his skin because of a yawn.

— Sleep well, Vik —said the Piltovian as he covered them both with the blankets and curled up slightly.

And when Viktor was ready to reply him... There it was: Jayce's arm was encircling his hips. That made him sketch a faint smile. And he was sure that his friend was smiling as well.

— Good night, Jayce.


End file.
